Dark Matter
by Savior.Crystal
Summary: A Fire Emblem and Elibe Clan Wars fiction. The main leaders of Elibe find that they are in much more than they can handle when a mysterious figure throws their clans into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Matter  
**Chapter 1

A group of nine people sat at a small round table in a castle somewhere in Auron. A discussion was going on, and a rather heated one at that. Or at least busy. The group consisted of the eight leaders of the major clans of the world Elibe and the "Judgemaster," as he was so infamously called, Kovu. They were discussing the fate of the new world that lay ahead of them.

There were some old faces and some new ones. The host, Jedi, was the lord of Auron, the so-called Holy Kingdom. Auron was known as the great cavalier clan, and Jedi was the greatest cavalier of them all. He had recently acquired the territory from Hystrix, who left the clan to join under Crystal Shards, also at the meeting.

Crystal Shards, blue-haired leader of the famous thief-mage and swordmaster clan Majutsu Kai, was seated across from him. She was from a long line of Majutsu Kai leaders, at least two generations. She herself was a swordmaster with the graces of anima magic on her side. Her piercing blue eyes searched the table and eventually landed on her newly wed husband, Sieg Bolverk.

Sieg Bolverk was a new leader as well. He took over the Xalinian clan when the old leader, Seahawk, left the land and was never heard of again. He was a descendant of Nyx Sakra, an old leader of Xalina, and Sieg's grandfather. He gladly took the job, eagerly rebuilding the destroyed territory Xalina had once been. Sieg smiled at his wife, and then returned his eyes to Apocalypse. He squinted slightly, sizing him up.

Apocalypse was the new leader of Beshimo, generally known as a clan of generals. He had taken over the clan when Garet, the former leader, was taken and assassinated by an unknown and unrelated Talaakian. Apocalypse sadly took the position, vowing he would never let his people suffer from the loss of such a great leader. Apocalypse's stern face let little emotion through at this time, but rumor had it the man was actually rather funny and loved a good joke. Apocalypse frowned at Sieg and leaned over to whisper something in Psio's ear, something that pulled out a chuckle.

Psio was something different altogether. A close friend of Jedi's, he led the small clan of Shousha, a clan previously allied to Majutsu Kai and Taiyou under his cousin, Rusticolous. Rusti stepped down for unknown reasons, so Psio grabbed the chance to prove that he would be just as good a leader as his grandfather, and a better leader than Rusti. This was normal rivalry, however, not to be confused with devious rivalry. Rusti and Psio were very close, but Psio had a different idea of how to run a clan. The first thing he did was break off all relation to Majutsu Kai and Taiyou.

DragonOfGold, the new leader of Taiyou, was not pleased to hear this. She was the only other female leader and very confused by all the testosterone running around. The previous leader, Pendant, decided that frankly she wasn't good enough to lead the clan, much to every Taiyouan's dismay, and stepped down, electing Dragon as the new leader. She shared her worries with her close friends Crystal and Kovu.

Kovu, a former Taiyouan, had left the clan for a higher purpose. He decided he would be a mediator for all the battles between the eight clans, hoping to stop clans like Xalina from falling apart. Kovu sighed, clearly annoyed with how the conversation was going, and glanced at Crimson Water, who looked thoroughly excited.

Talaak's new leader, Crimson Water, was probably the youngest leader in history, at least five years younger than Dragon. He was a friendly lance- and light magic-using wyvern rider, replacing the infamous RockTheWarrior. Rock had left Talaak to go under Jedi's rule, and by popular demand, Crimson was inaugurated into office. He was excited, as a new leader should be, but he had made a bad impression on Yzarc Drowsnam, who thought he was rather unstable.

Yzarc was the leader of the Republic of Darkness, formerly one of the saddest clans of them all. After Drain Demios left his leader position behind for other things, the clan fell apart. Yzarc found it in its shambles and fought to get to power and reunite the clan. Yzarc was a dark magic- and axe-using fighter, a veteran in war. He was waiting for the decision on alliances to come.

"Make our alliances public?" Crystal asked softly, staring at Jedi, leader of Auron. "What would be the purpose of this?" She was slightly worried, as this would uncover many things behind the dealings of her clansmen.

"It would make things more fair," the new Shoushan leader, Psio, answered. "You were always the one for fairness, were you not?" Crystal winced slightly. "I think it would be good to make this fair."

"Well, if we're making it fair, why don't we all just get along?" Sieg remarked sarcastically. "Why can't we all be allied?" Psio shot a warning glance at him, and Crystal and Kovu couldn't help but smile.

"He has a point," Crystal started to comment, but Psio cut her off.

"Look, it's fair if we go four on four."

"This isn't some war game," DragonOfGold, the new leader of Taiyou, an old ally of Shousha and Majutsu Kai, stated rather heatedly. "We're not just pawns on some chess board."

"It's known that we will not get along," Jedi remarked. "We should at least set up guidelines."

"Well, I'm allied with Sh—oh, sorry, no," Crystal started, sending a sharp look at Psio, "I'm allied with Taiyou, and Xalina. I was allied with Auron, Talaak, and Shousha, but that's been annulled on their side. I've just allied with Xalina as well." A few members at the table nodded thoughtfully.

"Hey, Crystal," Crimson interjected. "I know you're a little miffed about Talaak breaking off with you guys and all, but maybe you'd like to re-ally with us? I mean it was Rock that broke everything off anyway," he offered. Kovu smiled slightly, waiting to see Crystal's reaction. He knew for a fact Crystal wasn't too keen on any Talaakian, especially after Rock's betrayal.

"I . . . will have to think about it," she said, glancing at Dragon and Sieg. Sieg's face was screwed up in discontent, but Dragon's looked quite perky. Crystal looked around the table, seeing Kovu's smile. She couldn't help but smiling a bit as well. "All right, what the hell. Go on. We'll be allies, unless someone else has a different idea."

"No," answered several people unanimously, some a little too quickly for Sieg's liking.

"Wait, who's screwing us over?" he asked, placing a hand on the table. Psio blinked, and Sieg smirked. "No, really. Why are you all so eager for this?" He glanced down at the map. "Oh. I see. Majutsu Kai and Talaak are pretty far back, and Taiyou is cut off. I see." Psio blinked again, a little more nervous. "Well don't worry about that. Xalina is strong enough on its own to kick all of your asses."

"Right; how about a break?" Kovu interrupted quickly, sensing the table becoming tense.

Jedi agreed, standing up. "Yeah, okay, I think that's called for. Meet back here in an hour." Everyone rose and exited, some going off alone like Yzarc, some going off in pairs like Crystal and Sieg, and some in threes, like Kovu, Dragon, and Crimson.

Little did they know that when they returned, something would be waiting for them. Something a little more challenging than choosing alliances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Matter  
**Chapter 2

Psio and Jedi walked past Sieg and Crystal. Psio rolled his eyes. "Xalinians," he mumbled, watching as Sieg gently pushed his wife against a wall and gave her a small kiss, followed by a hug.

"Aw, what's wrong with Xalina?" Jedi asked, smiling.

"Oh please. Look at the way they act, the whole lot of them. They're the cockiest, rudest clan members I've ever met. They're worse than the Majutsu Kai members."

"Wait, wait, what's wrong with Majutsu Kai?" Jedi asked, more seriously. "Crystal's probably the best leader they've ever had. I remember a couple years before she came into rule. I went to visit their territory and her mother gave me the name of a hotel to book. I had to pay to stay there, and then on my way back home, I woke up in the middle of a dark alley, stripped of all my clothing and belongings."

"What's your point?"

"You obviously haven't been lately. She gave me the best room in the castle, and I didn't pay one gold coin while I was there. The food was better, the service was better, and she was a lot nicer than I expected. I got pick pocketed once. I kept my clothes."

Psio frowned. "You make it seem like you would have preferred to be allied with them."

"I wouldn't have denied it," Jedi replied solemnly. Psio scoffed. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you'd throw away years of friendship for one free stay in a clan full of thieves. Then again, Rock did the same thing, so it doesn't matter."

Jedi laughed. "Still upset about that princess?"

"Yes." Psio coughed. "If Rock hadn't have stepped down, that buffoon Crimson wouldn't have told the princess, 'You really shouldn't marry someone you don't know,' and I would be married right now." Jedi laughed, then shook his head, motioning he was sorry for the outburst. Psio smiled in spite of himself. "So what do you think of this Dragon girl?"

"DragonOfGold? Well, I don't know. I haven't seen her much. But the leaders are getting younger and younger. Crimson being eighteen, and then Dragon, Sieg, Kovu, and Crystal being in their early to mid twenties . . . It's becoming rather frightening. The rest are late twenties. It seems like you and I are the only ones over thirty."

"We are," Psio sighed reluctantly. "I think we should head back to the room." Jedi nodded and they walked off. The others noticed the two walking towards the room and followed. Jedi told Rock not to let anyone in the room, Rock nodded, and everyone entered.

"All right, where did we leave off?" Jedi said calmly, looking at each person in the room. Then he heard a door fly open and jerked his head to see Rock standing in the doorway. "Rock, I thought I said no one comes in here. That includes you," he said sternly, shocked his second in command would disobey an order.

"It cannot be avoided, sir," Rock said quickly, rushing towards his leader. "There seems to be a situation."

"Well, out with it."

"Um, well, two forces are coming towards Auron Castle. They look ready for war."

Jedi blinked and then looked at the table. "Which two forces?" he asked suspiciously.

"Xalina and Beshimo," Rock answered quickly.

"Sieg!" Crystal shouted, shocked.

"—The hell?" Sieg shouted and jumped up. He looked at Apocalypse.

"If you set this up—" both started to say at the same time, but then stopped and stared at each other.

"A couple people . . . have been killed, your holiness," Rock continued. "Your house . . . has been burned."

The females gasped, Jedi stood stiff as stone. "My . . . house? What of my parents? . . ."

"I cannot find them sir. We have a small search party going through the woods, but most of the people are defend—"

"Have them sent back to defend the fortress," Jedi said quickly. "My parents are capable of taking care of themselves." He turned to Apocalypse and Sieg. "What is the meaning of this, you two?"

"I have no bloody idea!" Sieg said, walking to the window. "I never contacted my clan with any kinds of orders!"

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm not behind this," Apocalypse answered.

"Why don't you guys just go down there and talk to them and ask them what's going on?" Dragon asked.

"And what will they hear? They will hear they have no authority anymore," a voice from the back of the room answered. Everyone turned to see a hooded figure lurking, sneering in the corner, leaning against the wall and tossing an apple up and down. He took a bite of the apple and threw it down on the ground. He kicked the apple, and it rolled to Jedi's feet. "I have taken the . . . idea of your alliances and thoroughly screwed them up. Six clans no longer have leaders. I've been nice and kept two clans—one on each "side"—and kept their clans unaware of the current chaos. Majutsu Kai and Auron. Why? Well, Auron, you can't have anarchy with all eight leaders and this sorry excuse of a man," he pointed at Kovu, "in the area. That's no fun at all. Majutsu Kai; well, I have my reasons."

"Who in hell are you and why are you here? More importantly, how in the hell did you get in?" Jedi asked furiously as Rock bent down to get the apple. Rock smiled and threw the apple so it hit the mysterious figure's shoe. He chuckled, then shrunk underneath Jedi's glare.

"I am your worst nightmare."

"Oh give it a rest," Sieg shot out. "'I am your worst nightmare.' How cheesy is that?" Crystal turned and shushed him. He obliged.

"No, really, who are you?" Kovu asked. "This is rather . . . sudden, to say the least."

"You've had it coming for a while, actually. All the leaders walking out, getting assassinated . . . It was only a matter of time until someone was upset." The figure walked towards the table and into better lighting. People strained to see his face, but there was magical protection on his cape. "I liked things the way they were. I was important, I was needed. Now I'm a henchman for some loser? No. I am more powerful than any of you combined. I am going to be your worst nightmare, Sieg, because I'm going to haunt you in and out of your dreams."

"Are you by any chance Xalinian?" Psio shot out, earning himself a chuckle from Jedi. Jedi coughed and resumed his angry state. "No, really. You're cockier than Sieg."

The figure smiled. Or at least something that resembled a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment. I guess you picked the wrong guy, Crystal. Not that I would have taken you."

"All right enough of this crap. What are you here for?" Apocalypse was getting impatient.

"You're going to dig yourselves out of this hole I've placed you in. And I'm going to enjoy every second of this. If I were you, I'd head to Majutsu Kai first. It's your best chance of surviving. I guess after that, it's all up to you." And with that, the figure disappeared in a shimmer of green light.

"Either this guy is on crack or he's serious," Sieg said after a long silence. "Does anyone have any idea what this is about?"

"I don't know," Crimson said quietly, "but we have to find a way to stop that army." The group walked towards the window, watching the giant cloud of wyvern riders and generals and seeing no way out.


End file.
